


When I Go Flying Off the Edge

by rideswraptors



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, One Shot, no smut to be found here, post season 5 finale, pure fluff, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: The morning after Cabaret, and the news about Moira's movie, Patrick wakes up in bed alone. David's upset. Guess where he is.





	When I Go Flying Off the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Something I Need" OneRepublic

 

Patrick was surprised to wake up the morning after the play to find David not in bed beside him. As a rule, his fiance was not an early riser. Especially not on a day off. Especially not on a day off where they had no immediate plans or need to get out of bed before noon. He looked at his phone, saw it was 5:30, and felt a deeply unsettling clench in his gut. A quick glance around the studio told him that David wasn’t in the apartment at all. That thought had him out of bed and dressing before he even registered where he thought he was going. And well, there was really only one place David would go before the crack of dawn when he was upset about something.

 

He brought coffee with him, just for safety, and drove there instead of walking. He suspected that David had probably walked, and would probably be exhausted. He was trying to cover his bases here. 

 

All of Patrick’s suspicions were proven correct when he saw the bright lights of Rose Apothecary blazing in the middle of the dark street. He could vaguely see David’s outline through the windows as he passed by to park. By the time he walked in, David was redecorating a display that hadn’t existed before. Half the store had been shuffled around, creating a different but just as clean aesthetic David strictly adhered to. 

 

David startled when Patrick shut the door behind him, clutching at the base of his neck and shutting his eyes briefly before he let out a sigh. 

 

“Hey,” Patrick said, playing his part. David’s lips quirked up.

 

“Hi.” He put on hand to his hip, lips pulled in, and seemed to be at a loss for words. Which was...surprising, given his usual loquaciousness. Patrick went to put the coffee down on the counter, and then drew David into a hug without saying a word. It must have been the right thing to do because David wrapped him up tight and buried his head against his neck, breathing heavily. Patrick decided to just hold him up for a while, hands splayed wide across his back, stroking up and down without any sort of pattern. 

 

“I’m sorry you woke up without me,” David mumbled after a solid few minutes. Patrick shook his head.

 

“I’d be annoyed, but my fiance had a hard couple of days.”

 

“Your fiance appreciates the leniency.” 

 

Patrick pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “How long have you been here?”

 

David shrugged. “Couple hours. I was hoping I’d be back before you noticed.” Patrick’s brows shot up, but he only shrugged again. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“I get that. I know yesterday was...not exactly what you were hoping for.” 

 

David sniffed, leaning back out of his embrace. Patrick corrected that by holding him firmer, tugging their hips together. David’s half grin was reward enough. He draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders with a sharp nod. 

 

“I just keep... _ thinking _ .”

 

“Don’t like that,” Patrick grumbled. But David fixed him with one of those fond smiles which never failed to make Patrick melt into mush. He leaned forward to kiss Patrick’s lips softly, nuzzling before continuing. 

 

“That announcement was the  _ most _ control that we’re ever going to have over our wedding,” David informed him, brow arching in what felt like a challenge. Patrick wasn’t sure if he expected him to be surprised or upset. Or did he want him to back out? Give some sort of alternative? None of those things were going to happen, seeing as he’d always been well aware of who he was planning to marry. And whose family he was marrying into. 

 

“David, you’re a package deal wrapped in silly string. I knew that the first time I walked into the store.” 

 

“I know,” he agreed, hands sliding to rest on Patrick’s shoulders, his fingers tapping and dancing along the edges as they were wont to do. Patrick didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that. “I know that. It’s just--stressful. And it makes me wish we were a little more normal? Like--the movie getting shelved is a big deal.” He moved his head for emphasis, “I’m disappointed and sad for her. But.” 

 

Patrick tilted his head up and back, “But.” 

 

It wasn’t a question. Just a statement. David didn’t need to explain that his mother was too much sometimes. That her feelings and needs tended to supersede everything, and everyone, else. Patrick didn’t need David to tell him that it hurt him that his mother couldn’t hold it together for one night so that he could celebrate something good in his life. Patrick really liked Mrs. Rose. She was a good person overall. But moms were supposed to be there for their kids. Take care of them. Celebrate them. David cleared his throat.

 

“And now Alexis is leaving in a week, so I’ll be by myself in taking care of Mom. Which is a nightmare, trust me. You should have seen the last time. It was really bad.”  

 

“Does she always go in the closet?”

 

David pulled a face. “She used to have walk-ins.” He lifted his brows. “Connected ones. And Alma just set up the electric skillet in there, so…”

 

Patrick smiled and kissed him again. “I’m sorry the announcement got messed up. I wish we’d been able to celebrate properly.” David nodded absently, eyes unfocusing as he looked away. Patrick tried to get his attention again, but it was harder this time.

 

“We’re just going to have to set boundaries, that’s all. Your dad is going to have to respect that you have other priorities, and your mother will have to get over the fact that our wedding is not about her. Just say the word, and I’ll put my foot down. We can take a trip to Toronto, grab Stevie, go to a courthouse. Make a weekend of it. I don’t care.”

 

“I’m calling bullshit. You’re the type that wants the big white wedding.”

 

Patrick smirked. “The wedding doesn’t matter so much as the person I’m marrying. We can get married tomorrow or next year. I don’t care. I just want to do it with you.” 

 

“But you have all those cousins…” he said with a sigh.

 

“Fuck ‘em!” Patrick scoffed, drawing a laugh from David who was finally starting to relax. “Seriously, all they did was bitch about whatever Rachel wanted to do. I mean, I agree that 5 days of events before the actual ceremony is insane--”

 

“I--”

 

Patrick cut him off with a look before he could launch into a name-dropping session Patrick had no interest in. David snapped his mouth shut, looking sheepish. 

 

“I would like some sort of celebration with my family. But that can be something informal. And they can plan it, if you want. As for the ceremony, I just need you and somebody who’s been ordained.” He shrugged. “I’m not really choosy about who that person is. They could be a random homeless person--”

 

“Who has been showered and sanitized,” David interjected.

 

“Or some kind of religious minister. I don’t care about the rest of it.” 

 

David’s expression froze, his brows arched and eyes somehow still narrowed. Patrick knew that look, knew that David’s brain was buzzing. Surprisingly, Patrick kind of knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about Patrick’s birthday party, how great it had been to have everyone there, around them. Just happy to enjoy each other. He was thinking about Christmas and the after party last night. He was thinking about how everyone in town had congratulated them and gushed over Patrick’s choice in rings. He was thinking about a reception with fairy lights and too much wine and food provided by their favorite vendors. He was thinking about them dancing to Tina Turner in black and white tuxes (David in white, Patrick in black because obviously David would want to make a statement and his coloring would contrast nicely). 

David’s expression had softened the longer they stood there looking at each other, their trains of thought nearly parallel. Patrick obviously didn’t have the panache or aesthetic eye to execute David’s vision for the evening. (Because fairy lights were absolutely not happening. String lights around the trees, tastefully sized lanterns, and pathway lighting would adorn their mid-fall outdoor, tented reception.)

 

Patrick couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face when David bit his lip and wrinkled his nose. 

 

“It’s going to be batshit insane,” David said in a near whisper. Patrick beamed, nodding. 

 

“Completely crazy,” he agreed, voice tight and wet from trying to hold back tears. David’s face crumbled and maybe he was actually crying.

 

“My mother’s gonna be a nightmare,” he whined, collapsing into Patrick’s arms. Patrick wrapped him up tight, rubbing his back consolingly. 

 

“I know, I know.” 

 

He said it so quietly that Patrick almost didn’t hear it, but he seemed to have a sixth sense for when David was trying to express himself. The words were mumbled into his shoulder and Patrick swayed them together, pseudo-rocking him. 

 

“I love you, too, David.”  He pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. “Let’s go home.” 

 

He started to pull away, ready to drag David out the door. But he resisted. He had a hand on his hip, and the other limply in the direction of the new display. Patrick lifted his brows.

 

“It’s just there’s like...one more thing for--?” He gestured in the general direction of something Patrick really didn’t understand. Patrick held firm. “But I really--” He sighed heavily, putting his hands to his face, looking between the display and Patrick. He could have let David off the hook, let him finish the display or fix whatever he felt needed fixing. But he’d woken up at 5:30 in the morning, alone in their bed, because David was sulking about his attention-hogging family. So...no, he wasn’t really in the mood. 

 

Instead, Patrick sidled forward, put his hands to David’s chest, let them trail down below his waistline as he initiated the dirtiest kiss he could muster before cutting it short. David literally whined when he pulled away, but Patrick stepped bodily away, grabbing the coffee and heading for the door. 

 

“Come on, David.” 

 

“ _ Pa-triiiiick _ \--” 

He did a short spin, walking backward out the door with his brows raised and his lips pulled in. 

 

“Caffeine’s this way, baby.” 

 

“So’s your dick!” he shot back unintelligently.

 

“Yes, it is, David. Yes, it is.” 

  
  



End file.
